


You Old Coot

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Orgasms For Everyone! spn Kinktober 2017 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: kinktober day 16 prompt: Massage. It's been two long weeks since Crowley saw his lover and he knows just what he needs.





	You Old Coot

“Dont fight me on this you coot. Lie down.” Crowley says with a firm hand in his lover’s back. He can feel the twinge of the muscles even through the layers of clothes on Bobby.

“What are you, my mother? I’m a grown ass man, I can handle a little bit of discomfort. Been doing it for years. Leave it alone.” Bobby fights him even as he’s giving in and easing himself onto the bed. Crowley strips off his jacket, he’d just come from dealing with another uprising and it’d been a while since he’d seen Bobby, but knew instantly that his lover was in pain.

He conjures a bottle of massage oil and drips it onto his hands before snapping Bobby’s shirts off, leaving him laying topless on the bed.

“I hope you don’t act like this with your mother, darling. Though with the amount of time you spend with the Winchesters and their deviance I wouldn’t be shocked. Now shut up and let me do this.”  KNowing how the other man holds his tension, he starts at Bobby’s neck and shoulders, feeling the muscles smooth out and stop contracting as he moves. Soon he’s lost in the motions and focusing on simply making sure that Bobby starts to feel better. 

His lover’s breathing is getting heavy and he shifts to ease the train of his own cock in his trousers. He leans down and places a kiss at the top of Bobby’s spine and hears a sigh in return. He trails kisses down the soft skin in front of him, paying particular attention, as he always does, to the scars and blemishes. His lover may not be model beautiful but it makes him no less desirable to Crowley.

“It’s been too long.” He whispers as he makes his way onto the bed fully. He snaps again and their clothes are gone and he’s spread, naked, over the back of his lover for the first time in weeks.

Bobby groans and shifts to make sure that Crowley’s cock is tucked between his cheeks. They move slowly, in total concert with each other as Crowley ruts into Bobby and Bobby ruts into the bed.

Crowley presses kisses into Crowley’s neck and shoulders. Bobby turns his head without ceasing the rut of his hips and starts growling in the way that makes Croley tingly all over.

“Kiss me you damn demon.” Crowley uses his toes to push himself up the bed farther so their lips can meet, messy and off center. There’s sweat and precome slicking the way for Crowley’s cock and it’s just enough, with the taste of his lover in his mouth and the sweet grunts he’s emitting. 

Crowley comes, shooting up Bobby’s back and as he does so he has the presence of mind to reach underneath Bobby to give a little more friction and help Bobby along. Bobby seizes up and  comes into the sheets, nearly undoing at the work that Crowley had done with the massage to relax his lover.


End file.
